What Hurts the Most
by miley-avril
Summary: Pure Charming Family fluff right after the curse is broken. Pretty much canon, spoilers through the finale.
1. What Hurts the Most

**LYRICS FROM 'WHAT HURTS THE MOST' BY THE RASCAL FLATTS. I KNOW I NEED TO UPDATE ****ONCE UPON A TIME IN A LAND FAR FAR AWAY****, AND I WILL. JUST NEEDED TO GET THIS OUT OF MY SYSTEM.**

_What hurts the most_

_Was never knowing_

_What could've been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

Snow and James look at Emma from afar, not sure if they should approach. Neither of them want to intrude on her and Henry's private time.

"She's beautiful." Snow whispers, afraid that everyone will hear, namely her daughter.

"Just like her mother." James smiles, and places a tender kiss to his wife's lips. "We should go to her."

"What if she doesn't want to see us?" She asks.

"She's been searching her whole life for us." He doesn't need to explain much more. They walk hand in hand over to their daughter, grinning ear to ear. Sensing people behind her and Henry, Emma turns around. The three of them stare at each other uncertainly, all the while tears falling from their eyes.

"Emma." Snow gasps, as if it isn't real. Still, she wraps the blonde in a hug and feels as though she'll never let go.

"Mom?" Emma chokes out. James joins in, and soon Henry does as well.

"Do you blame us?" Snow asks.

"No." Emma pulls back, looking her parents in the eye, desperate for them to understand. Snow seems just as desperate.

"I'm so sorry, Emma. If I had just kept my mouth shut when I was a kid, none of this would've ever happened. I can help but wonder…" She's cut off by the savior.

"No." She says again, this time more firmly. "Don't go there, it doesn't matter."

"We were just trying to protect you, baby girl." James says, embracing his daughter again. He places a kiss on her forehead. For some reason, that has a profound effect on her. Now she's practically sobbing.

"You did that when you put me in the tree." Emma says between shaky breaths, trying to get a grip of herself.

"You remember that?" James asks.

"Yeah." She says slowly, still uncertain that she hasn't gone completely mad. "I remember you fighting when you were carrying me. I remember being taken out of Mom's arms…" And suddenly she's crying again. Henry looks between the three of them, unsure if he should intervene. He decides on giving a similar speech he gave Emma when he found her.

"I'm Henry, and I'm your grandson."

"I know." Snow smiles.

"It must be so weird to finally meet your parents. I was so afraid you'd reject us." Snow says.

"You wouldn't _ believe_ how weird my day has been. I'd say that fighting a dragon beats meeting you guys." She adds as an after-thought, "No offense."

"None taken." James smiles.

"It's been a long 28 years. Let's go back to the apartment, and you can fill us in about yourself." Snow says. Emma's not too fond of the idea but agrees nonetheless. She grasps Henry's hand, and the four of them walk off into the sunset

TBC…


	2. My Happy Ending

**I JUST WANT TO SAY THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ/REVIEWED THE FIRST CHAPTER. YOUR SUPPORT IS THE REASON I'M ADDING MORE CHAPTERS!**

**DON'T OWN IT. AVRIL LAVIGNE OWNS "MY HAPPY ENDING"**

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

Snow and Emma go through their usual routine of making hot cocoa –with cinnamon on top- but each and a mug to their 'true loves' before grabbing one for themselves. They all sit in a slightly comfortable yet awkward silence sipping them before James breaks the quiet.

"Do you have any pictures from when you were younger?" Normally, Emma would've thought this to be pretty nervy of someone to ask, but she takes it for what it is: a father trying to get to know the daughter he just met.

"Not really." She smiles sadly, and hopes he drops it. But he doesn't, and he's still looking at her with questioning eyes. She sighs and relents. "I had a toy camera from when I was really young. When I changed foster houses for the first time, it got _lost_. The only other thing I have that takes pictures is my phone, but I don't take them. Actually, I have a few… They only have Henry in it. He goes from minutes old to ten." She looks at her son.

"Can I see them?" He asks.

"Uh, sure." Emma's completely caught off guard by the question, and slowly walks to the kitchen table where her phone is.

"You haven't gotten a new phone in ten years?" Henry is amazed by this. "Hey, I was pretty cute."

"It was the only thing I had left of you until 6 months ago." Emma says and looks down at her hands. All of this emotion was starting to scare her. Her head kept telling her to make up some excuse to get out, and jump in her car and never take her foot off the gas until she was in Los Angeles. Her heart, though, begs for another hug. Henry finishes processing her words and looks up at her, eyes full of curiosity.

"Kid, just cause I gave you up for adoption didn't mean I stopped thinking about you." She adds in a voice barely audible, "Or loving you." He smiles, because it's the second time he's heard it today from his mom –and perhaps it's the only time someone truly means it.

"Me too." He hands her phone back to her, and wraps his arms around her. This time, Emma doesn't tense, she just embraces him right back, loving the feeling of his head against her stomach.

"Thank you." Emma mouths to her mother. For a moment puzzlement covers Snow's face, then it passes. She understand what Emma's thanking her for.

"It's pretty hard not to love Henry." She says. Now it's James's turn to be confused, but only for a split second. As David Nolan, he probably wouldn't have picked up on his girls' way of saying things without ever voicing them. Now, he immediately knows what happened. He gets the sense Emma doesn't realize how noble he truly is. At the same time, though, he thinks she does. She remembers him carrying her to the wardrobe, remembers the heart-wrenching decision he and Snow had to make.

"Just like you." He says, giving Emma the smile he did when he first held her. They all see her shift uncomfortably, and he hides a frown.

"Emma, you're perfect." Snow says. "You're everything we wanted, even if we missed 28 years. I think I speak for Charming when I say we wouldn't trade who you are and what we have to go back and prevent the curse, even if you would." Emma blushes from the compliments, and decides she has to say _something_.

"I-I wouldn't trade it, either." She offers a weary smile. "I wouldn't have Henry." She's pretty sure, again, that her parents can read between the lines. "The curse, I mean, it sucked. The aftermath sucks. But… I still don't want anything any different. I might have been miserable before, but the happiness I feel now more than compensates for it."

"But it wasn't supposed to happen this way! This isn't how it's supposed to be!" They all knew Snow would start getting angry at some point. They were all happy to blame Regina, too. "All I wanted was to be with my family, but I had to lose that!"

"But we found each other." Emma says quietly, trying to calm the woman. "Family always finds each other." She gives Henry a glance, and his grin grows wider.

"She has some nerve to erase our memories, too!" Snow continues and stands up, not content to sit. "Our life here was _fake!_" Her voice rises an octave with each word, and suddenly she's fighting tears again. James gets up and wraps her in a hug, and she stifles a sob in his shirt.

"She didn't win." Henry says. "Her happy ending got taken away, and everyone got theirs back. Our lives haven't been perfect, but I don't think anybody's is." It's those pearls of wisdom that make Emma surge with pride.

"You're right, Kid." They sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before James speaks.

"We should move to my house. Kathryn, I'm assuming, is with Frederick and probably won't come home. No offense, Snow, but this place is a little cramped for 4."

"I totally agree." Snow says, voice nasally and eyes swollen and red. To James, though, she seems more beautiful. Snow and Henry go upstairs to pack things up, but James stays to be with his daughter. He takes a seat beside her, and she pretends not to notice. Maybe she's being a little bit of a bitch, and maybe it's wrong, but this is all just so much for her. She stares at the wall in front of her as if it's the most fascinating thing, willing herself not to cry. It breaks her father's heart to see her so torn. Filling silence is something he's good at, and now he can finally say the right things.

"When I first saw you, here in Storybrooke, something sparked inside me. I spent every waking moment trying to figure out what." He pauses. This isn't helping Emma's cause. "And when I remembered… God, it just… There's no words to describe it." His own eyes are growing moist as he recalls the bittersweet moment, but he doesn't care. "I recognized you immediately. You have your mother's wild hair, her eyes, her personality. You have my hair color, though, and forehead. Not that foreheads are very important. I knew you were my daughter, but I just couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe the sweet, innocent infant I held in my arms was now this strong, independent, and kind woman. As soon as I wrapped my arms around you, though… it just made sense." She finally looks at him, and their eyes meet, both feeling tears roll down their cheeks.

"I see why Mom married you." She says it without thinking, automatically wiping her eyes. It takes a few seconds for her to realize what she said, but James' grin only confirms it. From the doorway, Snow says,

"I told you you have my chin."


	3. Airplanes

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, GUYS, YOU MADE MY DAY. IF YOU HAVE ANY SONG SUGGESTIONS, JUST POST THE LYRICS YOU'RE THINKING OF, AND I'LL TRY TO DO IT!**

**DON'T OWN IT. SONG BELONGS TO PARAMORE, CALLED 'AIRPLANES'.**

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky like shooting stars_

_I could really use I wish right now wish right now wish right now_

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky like shooting stars_

_I could really use I wish right now wish right now wish right now_

Henry laid in his new bed, in a new house, with his new family. Even though everything feels strange, he has never felt more at home. He knows this is his family, and finally, he belongs somewhere with people who truly love him. He rolls over and gazes out the window and watches as an airplane flies by, flashing red and blue. He knows it's silly, but still closes his eyes. 'I know you're not a shooting star, but I'm gonna pretend cause right now, I could use a wish. I wish that everything's gonna be okay.' He opens his eyes and the airplane's gone. He rolls onto his back and falls into the first restful slumber he's had in what feels like years.

Snow and Charming have been wrapped in each other's arms for the past hour, not able to get enough of each other. Their window is open (James didn't like the idea of Regina being able to so easily get in, but arguing with his wife was mute) and the soft hum of a nearby airplane floats in. They're both still in awe of flying machines and looks out, their eyes dazzled by the blinking lights.

"I wish", Snow smiles, "That we can take back the kingdom. Again." James laughs

"That's an airplane, Snow." He kisses her forehead.

"I know." This time, she goes for his lips.

"You know what I wish for?" He asks. "I wish that we'll be able to get back to the Enchanted Forest." With that, he pulls the brunette close, needing to feel every square inch of her. He loves the way she perfectly fits against him, and the small content purs she makes. It is hours before either of them fall asleep. For right now, they're both ingoring the fact that he and Kathryn slept here.

After hours of tossing and turning on the small futon of the study, Emma reluctantly throws the blankets off her and onto the floor in a mad rage. She has to take a few calming breaths before standing up to ensure she won't stomp down the hall and wake everyone up. Slowly she stands, and ambulates to Henry's new room. She smiles when she seems him, fast asleep. There was a small smile grazing his lips, too, and she assumes he's dreaming of something good. She doesn't dare go and check on Mary- oh wait, Snow and James. They're most likely still up, she thinks, and probably not because of nightmares or fear. Feeling a little better she goes back to the living room. Just as she's about to lay back down something catches her eye out the window; she thinks of how oblivious the people in that airplane are. She thinks back to that little blue star candle on the cupcake she had bought herself only 7 or so months ago. Resting her forearms on the windowsill, much like she had on the counter (she's trying to recreate this perfectly), she silently wishes. _I don't want to be alone anymore. I have a chance, so please help me not to screw it up_. She blows out the imaginary candle and opens her eyes. The plane is gone.

**SO THIS CHAPTER WAS A LITTLE DIFFERENT. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**


	4. I Won't Give Up

**WOW GUYS, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! AGAIN, I'D BE GLAD TO HEAR YOUR SONG/SCENARIO SUGGESTIONS.**

**DON'T OWN IT. SONG IS CALLED 'I WON'T GIVE UP' BY JASON MRAZ.**

_I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_

_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_

_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_

_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

They sit in silence this morning, no one knowing what to say. Snow and Charming can't seem to stop smiling, and Henry's mood has only improved (as if that was possible). Everyone notices that while Emma's eyes hold happiness, they also look more scared than anyone has ever seen.

"This isn't going to be easy, Emma." Snow places a hand over her daughter's, recognizing that fear. She knows the rejection, the certainty that the other shoe will fall any second. She doesn't want Emma to live in fear anymore.

"Huh?" Emma mumbles with a mouth full of food, and Snow opens hers to chide her about manners, but closes it and scrutinizes her daughter more closely. It's then that she notices the dark circles under her eyes.

"You didn't sleep." The brunette comments. Emma visibly swallows.

"Yes I did."

"You didn't sleep _well_."

"Well is a relative term." She forks another bite of eggs into her mouth. "I don't think you guys slept, either." A blush crept up her parents' necks.

"Don't talk back." James says lamely.

"Guess what, _Dad_. I have a tattoo." Emma says, then frowns when James and Snow look at each other, perplexed. "Really?"

"I don't think it was a joke. It was said with sarcasm." Snow says.

"I'm not sure what it was." James agrees.

"It was a retort. You know, fathers always tell their kids not to get tattoos…? Really not ringing a bell?"

"No." They both shake their heads.

"Stop joking." The force in Snow's voice surprises Emma, and everyone knows it. "This isn't a game. This isn't some random guy's heart your screwing with. This is your _family_. I don't know if you even consider us that, yet. I am _not_ going to sit around and watch you wall yourself in and never come out because you're scared of getting hurt again, scared that this is just some dream. We are _never_ going to leave you. I know actions speak louder than words to you, but you're just going to have to take our word for it until we can show you. This isn't easy for any of us, but we just have to trust one another and understand it's not going to be perfect, and it's gonna have a rocky start. One thing runs in the family: it's our ability to get through _anything_ and moreover, for love. That's something we all have. None of us really knows anything about family, but we're learning together." No one knows how to respond, so they think the best course of action is to be quiet. Finally, Emma speaks, but quietly.

"I know. I trust you. I just- it's gonna take some time. I need you guys to understand that. I went from having no one care about me and thinking my parents threw my away like a piece of trash, maybe even trying to kill me, to having parents who cared so much they sent me away so I wouldn't get cursed. That's a lot to take in, and it's a huge change. It may be a while before I fully disclose myself, but it _will_ happen. I just need time. I'm trying. I know it's worth it. I'm not trying to close myself off, it's just a reflex. It can't be broken overnight. Like Mom said, it might be rough, but I promise I won't give up. Just don't give up on me."

"Oh Emma, we won't." Snow embraces her.

"I just wanna put my two cents in." Henry pipes up. "I couldn't ask for anything more. I have everything I ever wanted –a family who loves me. Sure, it's a little messed up, but…" He shrugs. "It couldn't be more perfect for us."

"Where did you get so smart?" James asks, bringing his plate to the sink.

"I dunno." Henry shrugs. "Grandma's a good teacher." They laugh. Henry is completely embracing the whole 'family thing'. Though, he still second guesses himself. "Can I call you that?"

"Of course." Snow says. Henry's smile is contagious.


	5. The Climb

**SO, I'M THINKING THIS IS GOING TO BE 28 CHAPTERS LONG (ASSUMING I CAN THINK OF THAT MANY SONGS). I WANT TO THANK ALL OF MY FAITHFUL READERS. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**

**DON'T OWN IT.** **SONG IS CALLED 'THE CLIMB' BY MILEY CYRUS.**

_There's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle _

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_

_It's the climb_

Emma opens the door, clad in her red jacket, jeans, and boots when she's met with Regina and Mr. Gold, who seem to be arguing.

"Really?" Her annoyance shows.

"Ms. Swan." They greet in unison.

"I'm not in the mood." She pushes past them.

"This isn't something you can ignore." Regina says, and she stops.

"If you want Henry back then you're more insane than I thought." She says.

"I wouldn't imagine of asking. I know the answer."

"If you two are having an argument, can you please leave me out of it?" She attempt to walk away again, but Mr. Gold grabs her arm. "You know, you tell me to do my job, I do it, then you tell me to stop. I'm getting mixed signals."

"We have a proposition." Regina says. By now, Snow, James, and Henry are watching from the doorway, James ready to pounce any second.

"Does this have to do with the giant purple smoke cloud?"

"That would be my doing, Dearie." Mr. Gold giggles, and suddenly it clicks into place for James.

"Emma, it's magic!" He yells.

"What?"

"Magic is power." Mr. Gold grins maliciously.

"You don't look like Rumplestiltskin." Henry says from his vantage point behind his grandparents.

"That's all thanks to _true wuv_."

"Wait a second. We didn't use that potion on Henry… What did you do with it?"

"Isn't it obvious? I brought magic to the Land Without Magic."

"Emma! Get over here." James says. "You don't know anything about magic." Despite her track record of never backing down, Emma slowly walks backwards to her parents. She has enough common sense to know she's at a severe disadvantage.

"So what do you want?" She asks from the steps.

"Control." They say in unison. James pulls out his sword.

"The point is mute." Regina says. "Your sword can't save you. Advantage us."

"Are you threatening us or trying to kill us?" Snow asks.

"I really should've let you die on that horse." Regina snarls. "You're repulsive."

"Bad move." In a blur, Emma pulls her gun out of its holster and fires a single round through Gold, who falls to his knees. There's a brief moment where shock settles on Regina's face, but it disappears as quickly as it came. Henry is soon floating above the ground.

"Why'd you shoot me?" Gold mumbles weakly from the ground.

"She has magic, you don't." Still, Emma trains her gun on Regina. Henry flails in midair. "She played you. You're expendable. She couldn't bring magic herself, so she used you. After that, she didn't really care what happened as long as she got magic." Snow is trying to pull Henry down, but to no avail.

"You're smarter than your mother." Regina takes a step towards them.

"You're not going to hurt Henry. There's no way you'd use him as leverage."

"True." Regina says nonchalantly, and Henry falls into Snow's arms. She pulls him close. "I could use your dad." James falls to the ground, every limb bent at an impossible angle. "Cause I really don't care what happens to him."

"True love!" Henry shouts, struggling to break free from Snow, who's gaping in horror at James.

"True love is the most powerful magic…" Emma mumbles, realization hitting her. "Take me. I don't care, just leave them alone."

"Emma!" Snow screams, a sob catching in throat. She can't lose her daughter again. Regina's lips curl into a devilish smile. James gasps, moaning on the ground.

"Yes. That would hurt your mother the most." Regina motions for the Savior to go to her, and Emma obliges. They stand a foot away from each other. "Remember this?" She holds up a bag with the rest of the apple turnover in it.

"Yeah."

"Eat it." Hesitantly, Emma grabs it from the other woman. Faintly, she can hear everyone screaming at her to stop. Eyes locked on Regina's, she takes a bite and swallows. Waits. Nothing happens. "What?" Emma tackles Regina in her moment of shock and pins her hands against the ground.

"I'm the physical embodiment of true love. I guess magic and curses don't work on me."

"I hate you. Even when you're not trying you still manage to screw me over." Regina sighs in defeat.

A little while later, James comes out of the Sheriff's office to greet his family.

"The fairies are watching her." He says. "She shouldn't be going anywhere."

"How do you feel?" Snow asks, stroking his cheek.

"Sore, but I'll live." He turns to the blonde. "If you do anything like that ever again, I'll be forced to ground you for life. That was rash, reckless, and incredibly stupid." He grins. "You are your mother's daughter." Ignoring his last comment, Emma responds with,

"I hate magic. I mean, if people could just do things the _easy_ way, less innocent people would get hurt." She glances at Henry and frowns. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. It was kinda cool." Henry says.

"It's just another obstacle." Snow says, placing a reassuring hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"An obstacle would be a balance beam, or jumping over a log. This is a friggin' _mountain_." Emma rants before taking a calming breath.

"I see you aren't a Harry Potter fan." Henry says.

"No." She slumps down into a bench outside the station, crossing her arms, a slight pout forming on her lips. James smiles, recalling his wife's similar body language.

"Can we get ice cream?" Henry asks after a moment. "It's hot."

"Sure, Kid." Emma pushes herself off, and Henry wraps his hand around hers. Snow and James watch them walk away, Henry's voice fading.

"Can I get a dog?"

"No."

"How 'bout a hamster?"

"No, Henry."

"A cat?"

"No animals."

"A plant?"

"What do you think?"

"Fine. A rock?"

"Knock yourself out."


End file.
